Time Turner Tragedy
by HeatherM
Summary: Harry is in his seventh year, Harry has found a time-turner, Harry has gone back to 1977. What will Happen to his future as one William Pittbrook? A resort into Slytherin, and a few surprises...LMHP ch 5 re-posted
1. P

  
  
  


_Time Turner Tragedy_

  


_Disclaimer_: You know the drill, if I was the owner of all or any Harry Potter characters than I would be rich, and not be writing fanfiction sadly I am not J.k. any characters I make from this point are free of use just please give your source ... AKA Me ...

  


__ ***_Prologue_ ***

  


The day started out like any other, at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry for one Harry James Potter. Get up, shower, dress, and have breakfast in the great hall before running back to your dormitories to fetch the 'missing textbook' before running back to class with 20 seconds to spare.

  


However today was slightly different, Harry had forgotten his transfiguration book in his dormitory and forgot to pick it up after leaving Breakfast today. With only one minuet before classes Harry rushed through the hallways, dodging Mrs. Norris by a fraction of a second and skidding to a halt by the Fat Lady's portrait.

  


"Password" said the woman sitting in her portrait with a look of cool demeanor.

  


"Shrivelfigs" said Harry hastily. He needed to get in there fast!

  


The Fat Lady swung her frame open to reveal an all too empty common room, heading up to the boys' dorms, something caught his eyes coming from the right side of the rooms. In fact the girls' dorm rooms were open and an eerie golden glow was coming from the inside of the sixth year girls dorms. Curious. Harry quietly tiptoed across the room and peered into the girls' dorms with a sigh of relief, after what happened two years ago he expected for there to be some resistance to his male presence, but found none.

  


Gliding across the maroon carpeting over to where the golden glow was coming from, he looked down upon Hermione's trunk. Lying upon Hermione's clothes appeared to be the time turner, she was supposed to have given back to the ministry at the end of third year. Not able to contain his curiosity, he held the time turner in his hands.

  


Suddenly Harry felt something move against his legs and the magical artifact almost dropped from his hand, no sooner than he had realised it was crookshanks then his world was spinning, and he looked over at the hourglass, which had a number dial pointing to the numbers '1977', _uh oh_, he thought _something tells me Hermione's not going to be happy._

  



	2. 1

  
  


Disclaimer: If you would like to sue me, to bad as I have posted my disclaimer, now go about your business unless you want my $35.53 and then you just end up paying for the lawyers seeing as how I have no money whatsoever that you would actually want, but anyways if I invent any characters please link them back to their creator aka: Me! Yeah and for the record J.K.Rowling owns Harry Potter not me 

  


I also forgot to mention that Harry is in his seventh year, but Im sure you can figure that out... 

  


Also A many thanks to readers and reviewers you make all the difference and without your loyal devotion to this story I would not continue (hint, hint, review, cough, cough)* and without further adue I give you

*****************************

  
  


'Chapter 1'

  
  
  


Harry Potter grumbled as he had just landed on a bed inside the girls' dormitories, for some odd reason he had just felt as if he was flying backwards in a sensational blur of time and colours everything that was slightly out of focus came back, and he fell off the bed. Just remembering that he wasn't in his time, that in fact he was in 1977, he grumbled once more as he just realized that not only was the time-turner broken, but doing some quick math in his head told him that this should be the year his parents were in seventh year.

  


Slightly still tipsy from the race in time, Harry got up from the floor halfheartedly and moaned, he looked at the room, he noticed that the maroon carpet was a bit less faded and the silk sheets had been replaced by cotton, as well as the curtains, in the stead of satin were velvet, one glance more around the room told Harry that though the changes were minor, he was definitely in a different time period.

  


Heading out the door, Harry made his way down the stairs to the common room, he noticed, thankfully, that nobody was in the room at the time, and he also noticed variable changes in the rooms' decor. Making a steadfast run to the boys' dorms,he was walking back to the common room and it was then that he remembered his wand was in his pocket when he made the, er, time change, using a colour changing charm to test his wand and the changes it had over the effectiveness of magic, _'viridans unicolor commutatus'_. Instantly the drapes he was pointing to changed from red to a nice shade of green, he continued to change all the drapes making it look like a slytherin prank. He then decided that he should go see the Headmaster. 

  


Breaking out towards Prof. Dumbledores' office, he skidded to a halt 2 minuets later when he arrived at the stone gargoyles, and just as he muttered 'frenchies filibuster firework pops' the door sprang open and the descending steps told Harry that the Headmaster was either talking to somebody else moments before or he was expecting him, when the steps spiralled to the end of the passageway a tall blonde slytherin, who looked like a carbon copy of Draco, Harry's arch nemesis, looked Harry up and down and smiled, showing a teeth of pearly whites. "Hello, Im Lucius, Lucius Malfoy, are you here to see the headmaster?"

  


"Yes" was all he managed to say, here was one of his arch-nemesis' talking civilly, to him!

  


He smiled again and said "So guess I'll be seeing you around". Just as Harry was about to answer Dumbledore arrived at the end of the staircase."Hello may I help you young man?" 

  


Harry stepped into the staircase and it slid upwards to a lobby, Dumbledore opened his great mahogany doors to the left of where Harry was standing. "Was there something you would like to tell me young man, I don't think I remember you enrolling here, so where are you from?" Dumbledore said this with great ease which surprised Harry.

  


"Well, Professor Dumbledore, sir I- I mean my name is Harry Potter, I am from the future". The old professor looked a bit amused by this statement and had an opened look upon his face, as if to urge this pupil on, so He continued "Well, as you may know James Potter, he was my father, and um Lily Evans, my mother. But that is not important, I need to know if you have a time-turner so I can get back to 1997, I am sure my friends are looking for me and I don't want to create a paradox".

  


Dumbledore had a great sparkle in his blue eyes as if somebody was telling a joke, then he smiled and said "Harry I am very sorry to say that I do not have a time-turner, to tell you the truth there are only a few in existence, the only ones in this time are prototypes and they don't just give the power of time to anyone, now, as Im sure that they take precautions when distributing them in the future think you will need to be resorted while you are here".

  


Harry's mouth dropped, _only a few in existence_ he thought. _Then how am I supposed to get back!_ Harry quickly shut his mouth and contemplated what to do for a minuet, it seemed that a resorting was the only option, he might even be able to save his pasts self in the future from loss of family, and change the course of history, then Sirius would be not only a free man, but still alive. 

  


Quickly changing his mind Harry straightened up, bowed to dumbledore, his chin length hair sweeping in front of his face, making him blush a bit when he stood up. Harry mused to himself befor asking a final question "Where do I go until my resorting, and where should I meet you, when I am resorted?". Dumbledore queried this for a second before answering "You will meet me in the Great Hall before lunch for your resorting, until then you may use the Library, and take this unlimited access card to the restricted section, it allows you to sign out any book of your choice, in any part of the Library, as well as let you into the private stores, just in case you find anything on time travel.". with one last smile Harry steered himself out the doors and headed to the Library.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*****************************

(A/N:) Hey How was this chapter ? I might post another this weekend depending on how much time I have ... don't forget to reveiw.!.!. ^^


	3. 2

****

Mahshitskernitsky: wow I got eight reviews lol that is great thank you to all who reviewed, Oh and I know that Lucius is older than Harry's parents but just use your imagination ppl, its how this will work, because I want him to get to know his parents first hand, and still make Lucius stay in the picture… blah, blah, blah, so just grin and bear it 

Disclaimer: Ok by now I think you aught to know what I am going to say cause If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't write FF and I wouldn't have only like maybe $50 so you cant sue me anyway ahahahaha, now on with the show

'Chapter 2' 

Harry studied in the Library on anything he could find about time travel, 'Discovering the future', 'Advanced crystal gazing', 'Time Turning theorem: Is it real?' were just some of the titles that Harry was reading through, and so far it got him nowhere. Turning in some of the more ridiculous books, he sighed, I guess he would have to come back later, collecting well, his book bag that came through the time shift with him, he left the Library and headed to the red curtain that was just covering the stage in the Great Hall, and stood patiently waiting for Dumbledore to announce his presence, then fear started to crawl in Harry's stomach ,_ 'What would my name be, Dumbledore can't say Harry Potter, it would raise too many questions, and where would I be from?'_ Harry's train of thought stopped when the stage curtain raised and worry became panic as he saw his parents from Gryffindor table talking with their friends.

Dumbledore cleared his voice and called attention to himself before exclaiming in front of the entire student body "Students, I would like to introduce you to William Pittbrook an exchange student from our sister school, Madame Harlems Witch Academy, in America, of course this is an all girls school, but I'll let him tell you, if he chooses, as to why he went to a young woman's magic school. Young William will be staying at Hogwarts for the remainder of the year, and will be re-sorted accordingly, I would like you to show him as much respect as you would to any other student'.

Harry walked over to the sorting hat as the whispers died down, and placed it upon his head, and a voice, like a conscious entered his mind '_Why, another Potter, hmm, not from this time are you, I see the great part of you, the part that wants acceptance, you could be a great Slytherin you know? Parseltongue, an amazing ability and a great ambition, you would make a fairly good Gryffindor as well, there are lots of brains, yes, Ravenclaw would be a good choice as well, you are not that much of Hufflepuff material, though you are very loyal, well you are a hard one to place Harry I must say, though I think the best choice would have to be _…' "SLYTHERIN"

Harry inwardly groaned as the slytherins let out a cheer, for the new, 'one of them' as he put it, he slinked off the stage and took a seat next to Lucius. The Blonde man sitting next to Harry and smiled once again showing those pearly whites, he then extended his hand "I believe we met at the staircase earlier, in case you forgot, I'm Lucuis, welcome to slytherin by the way" he said waving his other hand casually to the table as in displaying what it signified to be at the slytherin house table.Harry shook his hand and went back to eating. Shortly after the introduction to Lucius Harry noticed What looked like a greasy hooked nose boy with a slight sneer plastered to his face, of course Harry knew who this person was but he said nothing about this and instead of being rude Harry said "Hello, my name is William, as you may or may not already know, who are you?"

The young Professor Snape said "Severus, Severus Snape, and how exactly is it that you got into a all girls' magic academy?" 

The Boy-Who-Lived sighed mentally while contemplating his answer he decided that he would just have to wing it and hope it could be a good enough story "Well, do you want the detailed version or the short one?"

Severus studied Harry before saying, "The Long one if you will", by now almost everyone at slytherin house table was staring at Harry expecting his story.

"Well", he began, "When I was eight, My mother quit her job at the ministry because my father had died earlier that year, she almost went loony staying in our London pad (Hey it's the seventies, I can be creative if I want to) and decided to high tail it somewhere where she could get away from the memories of my fathers death". As Harry said this he held back some feigned tears before adding "My mother was well qualified for the Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher in Salem, the only problem about my education was that I wasn't a female and she didn't want me straying too far from home, so the headmistress made an exception for me, I got my own private dorms too" 

"So" said Severus, "Why are you back here in England, and why would you be spending the rest of the school year here I mean it is the middle of November, couldn't you just stay in America?"

Harry nearly choked on the bit of roast beef sandwich he was eating, and covered it up by coughing, well he didn't expect that this question would arise, then thinking of something he saddened his expression and tears rose in his eyes "My mother died near March last school year, the Headmistress let me stay in the school over the summer to mourn, and decided I should return to England to finish my schooling here, as well as meet some boys my own age, but I would rather not talk about it"

Pushing the questions further Severus said "How did your parents die exactly?"

But Harry was prepared for this question, to top it all off he said, with tears freely flowing, "If you don't mind I would rather not to talk about it right now". Some of the Slytherin Girls looked at him sadly, others sighed, and most of the boys just didn't move.

~^*~*^~

After lunch Harry decided that he should return to the Headmasters' office to collect his schedule, and find out what he was going to do about his school supplies. It seemed, however, that Professor Dumbledore was waiting for him, because when Harry reached the staircase the Gargoyles jumped to let him pass, he made his way to the double doors and knocked twice before they opened themselves. Dumbledore smiled with a twinkle in his eyes, "Hello Harry, how are you doing?"

"Fine sir" Harry responded, "I am sorry to bother you, were you busy, I can come back later". "Nonsense Harry, what ales you?"

"Well I was just wondering what I was to do about my accommodations and school supplies, as well as robes?"

Dumbledore seemed to muse this for a good minuet or two before saying "Yes, I understand you have your wand, and some texts' from your time, but I will get some of the house elves to bring a trunk of supplies to your room in the Slytherin seventh year Boys dormitories, as for robes I have some that a srudent had left behind him when he was going to school here they are in fairly good condition, and most likely fit your size, oh and Harry the new Password to the common room is Pixie dust, have a good evening"

One more thing drove Harry to his next question "Dumbledore, sir, why are you so trusting of me, when you barely know me?"

"That would be because of Fawkes, he usually is never this quiet unless he trusts you" he said pointing to the Phoenix on its perch to his left".

Harry arrived at the common room entrance and repeated 'Pixie dust', upon entering he decided that he much preferred the Gryffindor common room much more. Though the Slytherin common room had a roaring fire the atmosphere was cold and a bit distant, maybe it was just the fact that the room needed more natural light, being in the dungeons for a whole school year kind of gave him the creeps.

Harry headed to the Boys' dormitories, to find Severus reading a book on a green chair by the sofa, he also noticed that his school things, and slightly used robes were all lying in a trunk at the end of a large four poster that was adorned with green crushed velvet hangings and matching pillow cases, followed by simple silver lace trimmings, and a forest green duvet. For some reason the slytherin dorms seemed, much more furnished and decorated, than the Gryffindors' ever had, but perhaps it was to lighten the atmosphere. Sighing Harry collapsed onto his bed _'Welcome to slytherin house'_ he thought before drifting off to sleep.

******************************

A/N: Hey, this chapter took a bit longer than expected because I had to switch my parents' house so I decided to start later, plus dun, dun, dun it's a longer chapter ….

Thanks to :

Amiella Rogue

fishnchips

Jared +Nicole

jliles

Theoriginalflame

rayvern

aimee 

*passes out cookies*


	4. 3

****

Hey I'm Sorry that this chapter has been longer than expected, but once again I was switched, and I've just been busy you know having a life and doing my homework, because I was also grounded from the comp for like a few days cause my math mark sux 

anyways I will post the reviewers' names every other chapter so next time you will see (hopefully?) A long list of my reviewers…

The rating on this story will go up higher for all of you kidy readers out there you have been warned, and if you flame, well, we just got a foot of snow yesterday and I enjoy the heat.

And not without further interruption I bring you

Chapter 3:

  


Harry lay awake, it was Saturday so he figured he need'nt get up till at least 9:00 and right now it was 6:00, Gods how was he ever going to get back to sleep. So he just lay there pondering his current situation, he was in 1977, his parents and Sirius were alive, and Wormtail was innocent as far as the eye could see. He was screwed. What if something went wrong and the future was changed?

Harry sat there for awhile wallowing in his thoughts and what the changes would be if he were here to change the future, he glanced at his wristwatch and it was 10:00 already. Harry wiped most of his former thoughts from mind and looked out of the window, it was raining. Putting on a white cotton shirt, green fleece vest, black pants and standard robe Harry left his empty room and headed towards the Great Hall After walking in through the doors he felt something drop onto his head, a very sticky something, and he could only guess who it came from. Red goo dripping down his front Harry glared at the four Marauders, who had innocent looks over their faces. This was going to be difficult.

He slowly approached the Gryffindor table, just to hear some sniggers coming from Sirius. He didn't realize that his father and co. could be such gits. Didn't Sirius say in his fifth year that James had grown up? 

Well they were about to get a lesson from him. 

"_Caesaries Viridans_" Harry said pointing his wand towards Sirius' head, who now had a template of green hair atop his head. Sirius was stunned, nobody walked up to him and turned his hair green! The marauders just sat there fuming over the now smirking Harry who decided to retreat to Slytherin table before anything else might happen.

Harry sat down and he could see Snape smirking, he knew that James and Severus had been enemies, and thought it a bit amusing to see his father and his godfather glaring at the future potions master he knew so well. Lucius spotted Harry upon entering the Great Hall, and sat down next to him "Hello William, and how are you doing today ?"

"Wha- Oh yeah, I'm fine. How are you?"

  


Lucius grinned baring his white canines, Harry gasped, he just noticed that Lucius had, two pointy fangs where his eye teeth were supposed to be. "I, am fine thank you. William, is there something wrong" he said this with a wider grin on his face "it looks like you have seen a ghost"

  


Harry stammered "What's up with your teeth!" Lucius just kept smiling, as a few of the Slytherins sniggered. "Oh These" he said pointing to his fangs "I forgot to mention I am a vampire". Harry looked confused, "But I thought that, you couldn't walk in sunlight"

  


Lucius, gave Harry a little nod and thought a bit before saying, "Well my father was a half vampire/wizard, my mother a veela, so technically I am only a 1/3 vampire, and that is why I am what you call a daywalker" _Go figure_ "A daywalker can of course, walk in sunlight, they have a reflection, but there is still the downside of bloodlust, and the fangs, and I haven't figured out which type of daywalker I am yet, there are three types, _Sinyan_, which cannot turn others, but still live immortal, _Fiorrali, _who can turn others, but only live double their mortal life and finally _Gibrinae,_ who can turn their chosen into a daywalker, and they live immortal."

  


Harry thought for a moment '_what's a chosen?'_ his mind asked him, but judging by the look on his face Lucius answered his question "A chosen is the one person, who is the so to say 'soul mate' of that one vampire, weather daywalker or not, all vampires have one, and some spend their lives trying to find that one special person, whom they will spend their life with. When they have found that person, they will try to seduce them, and mate with that person."

Harry mulled over this information, hey it could come in use? Breakfast finished and Harry headed out of the Great Hall for some catch up studying he was going to do for Defense Against the Dark Arts, which in all honesty he didn't need, but might still come in use, incase he ever met up with Voldemort, but before he could even reach the tapestry, where he had held his DA meetings, he felt someone pull him in the other direction. 

"Hey what is this!" he yelled but it was like nobody was there, then he realized that his captor must have been wearing an invisibility cloak. Harry was pulled into an empty classroom, where Remus, Peter, and Sirius were already sitting, he spun around and saw that James was taking off his invisibility cloak. After a moment of silence Remus spoke up "Who are you?" he said holding up the Marauders Map.

_'Bugger' _Harry thought

*****************************************************************

A/N: OK I am Sorry this is a bit late, but you know…and I Am also sorry it is a bit short ok it IS SHORT! Well please Review and let me know what you think !!!


	5. 4

Mwuahahaha I left a good cliffy well, at least that's what I have come to believe

1. Diclaimer: you know that J. K. Rowling is richer than the queen ? Well if you did, you would obviously have some idea that I would never and probably wont ever have that kind of money, and if I did I wouldn't be using the Harry Potter characters on my computer, Id be to busy spending said non-existent money supporting a national tour of Jackass. And I am sorry to inform you (In case you haven't already heard) That Steve-o (the hot one) off Jackass died of Heroin overdose. I will remember your stupidity you sick hilarious bastard~!

Enough of the memories of Steve-o …

I also realize that I should have put Lucius as ¼ vampire not 1/3 sorry :P

Special thanks to reviewers:

kathy stgqvk

jliles

Miss Lesley

rayvern

Szihuoko

Molls 

fishnchips

Lady Phoenix Slytherin

If Theorisgionalflame is reading this … my secret ingredeient to the special cookies I handed out is SUGAR!!!! Bwuahahaha

Oh and If you like my story go and read Getting Acquainted by rayvern, who we should all encourage to go farther in updating …OOOooo000oooOOO…

And Without further ado I bring you to that point where 'One part of your journey ends, another begins'

Chapter 4:

Harry glanced at the four figures on each side of him. He had never known that four men could be so intimidating, because of Harry's size he was smaller than all, save Peter, he could probably outrun them, but that would show him a coward, and he really didn't feel like acting all Slytherin. 

Sighing Harry took a seat at one of the many stacked desks and spread his hands in defeat. _'__am I just going to give in like this, and tell them everything' _Harry thought, '_no I have to make something up_' as the wheels turned in Harry's head he decided that there was no time to think this all out, he would just have to wing it.

Sighing once more Harry started "Why did you drag me in here?" 

Remus looked at Harry oddly before saying "Your name. Its not William Pittbrook is it? This map shows every student, what they are doing and who they are, and your name appears on this map as 'Unidentified Persona' we saw this after you left the Great Hall, and decided to investigate." Harry let out a breath he hadn't remembered holding. 

"I'm not so sure I am following you, perhaps your map is just malfunctioning? Maybe it can't read new students' ID's?" Remus stared at Harry boring his eyes into him. "We have tried re-spelling the map and nothing seems to work, so we have come to the conclusion that you are not the person you say you are". 

"I'm sure we could go straight to Dumbledore, and he would verify that I am who I say I am. You can even bring your handy little map to show him" 

To Harry's surprise James spoke up, "How do we know you and Dumbledore aren't in this together, you could very well be tricking him as well" Harry was not expecting that!

"I'm sure such a great and powerful wizard such as Dumbledore can not easily be tricked in such a manner you speak of " This seemed to have proved a very good point, and James stayed quiet. 

And so they headed off to Dumbledore's office, passing a few armored suits on the way that waved hello. When arriving at the Headmaster's door the gargoyle immediately sprang out of the way granting them passage. "Head Boy, has some positives" James said before they reached the top of the stairway. They knocked on Dumbledore's mahogany office doors and walked in to find Dumbledore sitting in his chair, eyes closed, looking pensive.

He opened his eyes to the five student around his desk and asked what seemed to be the problem. 

Sirius started "Well sir, we don't believe that this young mans name is William Pittbrook, we have a erm, a map oh Hogwarts' students and uh he is just an empty slate".

Harry thought for a moment before saying "would you care to show Dumbledore this map?"

At this Sirius let a low growl, he was probably still mad about the green hair, which Harry had noticed was not there anymore. Remus came forward holding out the map, to the professor. 

Dumbledore analyzed the map before handing it off to Peter, who hadn't said a word yet. Harry wondered if he was scared of Harry, it wouldn't surprise him. Lowering his half moon spectacles, so that they rested on his nose, Dumledore asked Harry if he would please shut the door. Getting up from his desk the Headmaster pointed his wand, which Harry noted looked a fair bit newer than he had expected, at the four boys and bellowed "_stupefy_". The four boys remained immobile on the plush carpeting. He then muttered an incantation on the Marauders map which he had picked up from Peter just moments ago, he then handed it to Harry who looked extremely grateful to see the words 'William Pittbrook, Headmaster's office' written where he was supposed to be standing .

Dumbledore obliviated all four of the young men who were in his office,placing the map back in Peters hand, he woke them up, and when they asked why they were there he simply said "You were here to tell me about how my new student had changed you hair earlier, Sirius" he all said this with a twinkling in his azure eyes.

He wished them all a good night and bid them off to their common rooms. Still looking a bit groggy, Sirius looked at Harry and scowled. 

Harry entered his new common room and noticed a few students on the couch, he sat down, and noticed a couple of giggling girls looking at him. "Hi" one of them said, coming to sit by him "I thought that was really funny what you did to the Sirius guy today, maybe you can teach me that spell sometime, I would really like green highlights during the Quidditch match. Do you play Quidditch?" 

Harry stared at this girl, she seemed nice enough, for a slytherin. So he spent some time talking to her, who's name he learned was Hannah, about Quidditch, what model of broom was the newest, what he learned before he came to Hogwarts, and what classes they might both be in, since Harry hadn't received his schedule yet. 

Hannah decided to catch up with her friends, and said her goodbyes. So he decided to head up to his dorm. 

When he got there he was surprised to see nobody was here yet. He glanced at his wristwatch which said 9:07, but not a second later four chattering boys came into the dormitory. Lucius spotted Harry and called him over. 

"William, you know Severus, he said pointing to his future potions master. And these he said, pointing at two boys', "are Alexander and Charles"

Alex was the first to shake Harry's hand , smiling he said "Hi I'm Alexander, you can call me Alex, I don't think we have been introduced yet, by the way do you play Quidditch?" Harry just nodded saying "I play seeker, I have been since first year, how about you?" The other boy Charles looked impressed and introduced himself shaking Harry's hand " I am Charles, and the answer to that question is yes, Alex and I are both Chasers, with Lucius here" 

So once more Harry found himself discussing Quidditch, and halfway through the conversation Severus said he was going to read, saying goodnight, so pulling the hangings around his four poster shut, that was the last they saw of him. Harry learned later that Alex and Charles were twins, but not identical, which was obvious, Charles was a good inch or two taller than Alex, had cerulean eyes, and sandy blonde hair, Alex had amber eyes, and auburn hair, his face was also slightly pointed and a bit round where Charles had a square jaw. 

Harry glanced at his watched and noticed it was 10:41, deciding it was time for him to rest he told the others he was going to go to sleep, pulling his pajamas on he slipped into bed and pulled his hangings shut when he noticed a black rose sitting on his bedside table. '_Curious_' he thought, before drifting off to sleep. 

*********************************************************

AN: Ok I re-did this chapter and I corrected the title, because I had a little complaint about that, ok so I think that's about it for a few days. R/R, like it, still think it needs to be re-posted differently, let me know by e-mail if you have already reviewed! (In profile)


	6. AN: read damnit!

  


Okay here is the scoop, I am definitely not dead!

Lol, okay, okay...

  


I can't really say I have an excuse for not writing my story, but I started on two different versions , one where Harry meet tom riddle when he wakes up, and one where he trys out for the quiddich team.

  


One version is at my dads and another is here, my mums, so I'll try to get a new chapter up this weekend, if you have suggestions E-MAIL me ! Because I will be replacing this chapter with #6, and I forgot, those of you who read chapter 5 right away I rewrote it... anyways, e-mail me and let me know any questions or comment you have .... 

  


HeatherM


	7. 5

Tragedy 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter books, but I do own this nice shiny computer, and this wonderful imagination that coincides **so greatly with the keyboard, that is placed upon the wobbly desk**

on another note, I have re-done the last chapter for those who haven't already seen it, review for both on this chapter, for those who have seen the re-post, go about your business. Shoo...

No more disclaimers from here out

I bring you!!

Chapter 5

Harry woke up the next morning to find, with a quick glance at his wristwatch, that it was 10:26, shifting in his bed he noticed something was slightly amiss.

He glanced to see what had happened to his black rose, but he did not find one on his bedside table, '_Oh well' _he thought.

Harry headed down to the Great Hall where he met up with Alex and Severus. "Good morning, how are we today ?"

Severus glanced at Harry and smiled slightly "I am fine how are you?" 

"I'm not feeling to bad, but my head hurts a bit, and you Alex?"

Alex just nodded his head, looked like he was stuffing his mouth silly with food. "Aegidwiwamurgtuquidots?" he said between mouthfuls, Severus looked utterly disgusted. 

"Pardon me ?" Harry replied

"I said" saying Alex with a sigh, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I'm good William, are you going to go to Quiddich tryouts tomorrow?"

"Oh, I suppose so, what positions are open"

"one beater, seeker and keeper."

Harry smiled, he remembered flying through the Hogwarts' quiddich pitch when he was in Gryffindor, decked in gold and red, whizzing about with the top of the line racing broom Sirius had given him…

Gods how could he ever forget Sirius, the one man who was like a father, his only family, and he was here at Hogwarts too. _And he hates you as well!_ A nasty little voice in his head countered. True, Sirius didn't much like Harry '_William'_ he told himself _'he doesn't like William, he's never even met Harry.'_

Harry then vowed he would try to make peace with all Gryffindors as long as he was a Slytherin.

Alex shook Harry away from his thoughts. "Will, are you coming or not? Tryouts start in a half hour, you don't want to wait do you?"

Harry grabbed a piece of toast and shoved it in his mouth, before heading out of the Great Hall. Before he even reached the pitch he realized he didn't have his famous racing broom with him and that he might have to use the school brooms. 

Harry watched as three of the people trying out for beater knocked the bludger back and forth with enormous strength , one person really stood out compared to the other two, knocking the bludger off course with tremendous force. When they landed Harry learned that the boys name was Eric. "Eric, congratulations you made beater" Lucius said from Harry's right side, he never even noticed he was there, maybe he was to concentrated on the game. 

"William Pittbrook, Hannah Burney, and Mark Turnby please mount your brooms and circle the pitch, on my whistle, you will catch the practice balls, when all of you have finished the practice round return to the ground before I release the snich."

Harry zoomed on the Hogwarts broom, a White Stallion model 3, it felt great to finally be on the pitch again. When Harry had done his once around the pitch he got ready to catch all the balls that were launched, from each of the towers on the castle what looked like a golf ball shot from a device that looked like those muggle things that shoot tennis balls. Harry caught about 20 balls by the time they were done, he noticed the boy Mark had maybe 15, and his friend Hannah had about 15 as well. He smiled at her before they landed. Lucius congratulated them on a job well done before releasing the snich.

Harry heard the whistle and kicked off he saw a glimmer by the goal post and raced there, urging his broom to go faster. He was just about to catch it when it zoomed away from his grasp, Harry circled the goalposts before keeping a sharp eye, once more he spotted the snich and raced towards it. Hannah saw this however and started on Harry's tail, and then Mark started tailing him as well, he went in for the dive just when his broom jerked and with one hand still gripping the handle Harry grabbed the snitch, and fell about 6 feet from the ground.

Laying in the grass Harry smiled as Lucius and the other slytherins marched over. Looming over him Lucius smiled and extended his hand "Welcome to the Slytherin Quiddich team, Will." Harry grabbed Lucius' extended arm and got up from the ground.

About 10 minutes later, the people trying out for keeper took off, to Harry's surprise Hannah took another go at keeper position, she seemed much better at this than seeker, blocking %80 of the shots she was the favored keeper and made the team as well.

*****************************************

That night at dinner people kept reviewing the days events and congratulating Harry on his job well done. Charles was impressed, and told Harry that his catch may have been the best since Tom Riddle in 1940 when he made seeker in fourth year. Harry didn't know weather to groan or to congratulate himself on being his nemesis' equal.

Harry received his schedule at dinner and found out he had:

****

Day 1

Herbology à Ravenclaw

Care of Magical creatures à Gryffindor

Charms à Hufflepuffs

LUNCH

History of Magic à Ravenclaw

Double Potions à Gryffindor

****

Day 2 

Defense Against the Dark Arts à Ravenclaw

Dueling à Slytherin sixth years

Transfiguration à Hufflepuff

LUNCH

Muggle Studies à Gryffindor

Transfiguration à Hufflepuff

Potions à Gryffindor

****

Day3 

Dueling à Slytherin sixth years

Divination à Ravenclaw

Herbology à Ravenclaw

LUNCH

Double Tranfiguration à Hufflepuff

Defense Against the Dark Artsà Gryffindor

*quiddich practice*

Harry didn't bother reading the rest, his schedule was self changing and would change according to what day it was. Harry headed up to the Library he looked in the restricted section (much to the dismay of the Librarian!) chose a book that looked helpful, Harry sat himself down on a cushy chair near the back of the Library.

About half an hour into reading Harry felt as if he was being watched and decided to call it quits. He left the Library to go to the common room, but on the way there he ran into Lucius, who just stopped Harry to congratulate him on a job well done. Harry noticed how close they were and shrugged it off just before he swore Lucius had rubbed his arm.

When Harry got to his dorm he dropped his clothes put on a pair of y fronts he found and crawled into bed, this time when he saw another black rose by his bedside he went to touch it and found a stinging sensation go through his arm, just before it all went black for Harry he noticed he had touched a thorn …

*****************************************

A/N:

Mwuahahaha what will happen next chapter? Guess we will wait and see

Review, I will answer questions, let me know what you think.!!!!!


End file.
